


最佳组合

by cuiddd



Series: 最佳组合 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: - 牛油果味赫 x 苹果味海- ABO
Series: 最佳组合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632187
Kudos: 2





	最佳组合

1.  
“你跟他睡了？”  
“啊，简直不知道怎么办才好，脖子后面这两天一直肿着。”

李东海说着拉下高领毛衣，将后脖的腺体给曺圭贤看，一圈牙印很明显包裹着红肿的腺体，他抖了一下，又把衣领理好。

“有什么怎么办的，结婚呗，反正你也……怪不得最近总闻到股骚味。”  
“说什么呢，不是骚味好不好！”

作为Alpha曺圭贤对其他A的味道并不敏感，仔细回想了下道：“狗香味？”  
“明明是牛油果味。”  
“牛油果没味道的啊……”

“不管，反正我喜欢！”李东海埋头迅速回了个信息，很久没听到曺圭贤的回答，抬起头才发现两人刚刚讨论的主人公已经站在桌旁。

“不好意思，能借东海一用吗？”李赫宰笑眯眯对曺圭贤道，圭贤作了个请便的动作，李东海便被一把拉起拖到停车场。  
直到被塞进车里、圈在座位上才知道虚势。

“干嘛啊……”

“你还问，躲了我两天够了吧，身体还好吗？”说着上手想摸东海的脖子，东海没闪过被扒下领子。

“呼，还好……”李赫宰一脸担忧道，“你知不知道这样很危险？你还跟Alpha出来玩。”

自知理亏的东海没有反驳，自己现在正处于敏感期，虽说有临时标记，但也确实不应该到处乱跑。

“今晚……”李赫宰凑了过来。  
“不行！我明天要小考！”李东海想要最后挣扎下，但被对方的气味环绕，甜甜又涩涩的，瞬间有点腿抖，便放软身子任他施为。

2.  
认识李赫宰是在半年前，大三刚开学的时候。

音乐社来了新的成员，大多是新入学的Beta或者Omega。毕竟还没到发情期，Omega在人多的地方待着也可以，而这种艺术色彩浓厚的社团也不符合Alpha的形象。

像他这种高年级的Omega已经少有在外面活动的了，很多都过了发情期就休学在家待产。不过东海一向比较慢热，分化都比别人来的晚，直到现在还没进入发情期，因此经常被学弟学妹们认作Alpha。  
毕竟手臂上的肌肉也不是摆设。

不过很神奇的是他的味道常常被忽略，反而更显得神秘，也被误以为是什么高级品种。  
其实就只是因为太普通了而已……

“好香的苹果味。”  
经过新成员时有人突然发出这样的感叹，李东海侧目停下了，只见那人留着帅气的寸头却带着一脸无害的笑容。

“你闻得到我？”因为抑制剂的更新换代，现在AO之间的信息素联系已不像以前一样灵敏，李东海有些意外。

“很好闻，”那人回复道，“我叫李赫宰，你呢？”

“诺，叫我东海就好。”李东海指了指自己的姓名牌，凑近了点鼻尖传来一阵清新味道，这感觉他很熟悉，“你是alpha？”

“是啊，东海不是吗？”

“我是就有鬼了，逗我吧，”翻了个白眼，“你是大三的？才退伍吗？”

“东海好聪明。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

《性别分化条款》里规定成年Alpha和Beta——无论男女——必须服从为期1-3年的现役兵安排，但因为身体条件的特殊性，Omega却不用，这点李东海倒是挺无语的，比强壮他可不会比哪个Alpha差。

虽然意外于李赫宰选择了音乐社，但那家伙舞跳得很不错，看来确实很喜欢艺术吧。

第二次和李赫宰见面是在教室里。

对方招呼着“又见面了东海，原来我们选了很多一样的课啊”便顺势拉开他身边的座椅。

在李赫宰坐下的瞬间李东海有点恍神，又闻到了那种清新的味道，明明他早上才用牛油果榨果汁喝，现在竟然又想吃了。

“你坐过去点……”

“不要嘛，东海，我刚复学就只认识你一个，很惨的。”

李赫宰笑着靠的更近了，那股子牛油果味不停在东海鼻尖萦绕，一下课他赶快冲了出去，没想到李赫宰却跟了上来。

“请你吃饭？”  
“好啊。”今天就点三大杯鳄梨奶昔喝。

3.  
东圭小队里很快加入了一个李赫宰。

曺圭贤对此毫无意见，毕竟他才大二而且马上要办入伍休学了，有个人跟东海哥一起玩总是好的。

三个人的组合在学校里很容易吸引年轻Omega的视线，除了A 到不行的东海和圭贤，李赫宰以其温柔态度成为小O们最爱攻略的对象。

平时东海不知道所以也不怎么在意，但有一晚和李赫宰参加完社团活动，一起回家的路上竟然被一个长相颇不错的女性Omega拦下，和李赫宰单独到了学校公园的花园里，李东海翘着脚坐在秋千上，将里面的对话听的一清二楚。

“我写的信，不知道哥哥是怎么考虑的呢？”

“对不起……”李赫宰轻声道歉。

女生好像哭了起来，两人做了什么东海并没看到，过了会儿女孩又问道：“哥哥为什么不能接受我呢？只要你喜欢我都可以去改变自己的。”

沉默了会儿，李东海耳尖地听到李赫宰道：“你不用为了别人去改变自己……而且，我有喜欢的人了……对不起。”

有喜欢的人？我怎么不知道。

来不及细想李赫宰就走了出来，两人一起去便利店买了东海想吃的草莓冰棍。含着冰棍，往常一根都觉得甜到发腻的味道今天却不怎么好了。

那晚李东海的梦里第一次出现李赫宰，两人坐在空旷的教室里，赫宰靠他靠得很近，并且当他面在啃苹果，完了还说句“怎么这么好吃”。

醒来之后觉得身体有点燥热，李东海也不知道自己这是怎么了。

4.  
“去健身房吗？”  
“好喔喔喔喔喔喔！等我！”

自从知道和李赫宰家隔得不远，两人便经常相约一起去锻炼。

一收到讯息东海赶紧换好装备，跑出门时李赫宰已经等在街对面的路灯下，正带着耳机低头听歌。

仔细看看这家伙确实很帅，身材也很好，怪不得能收到那么多情书。李东海走过去酸酸地拍了对方一巴掌，被对方笑着抓住了手：“别打啊东海。”

“快走快走。”我要是练得比他还好岂不是能收到更多表白？

这么想着李东海使劲催促道，推着李赫宰的时候又闻到那好闻的牛油果味道，李东海忍不住扒着他的肩膀使劲嗅。

“你干嘛？像只小狗一样。”李赫宰上手将他拉到身前。  
“你管我！我就爱闻别人身上的味道，我属狗！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，东海，好傻——哎哟，好痛，别打，哈哈哈哈哈。”

今天健身房人还不算多，乱七八糟的味道没多少，虽然Omega不太适合来信息素密集的地方，但是他反应迟钝些，也没出过什么差错。

一般来说东海喜欢先练上肢，觉得大臂肌好看。李赫宰示意了下去上厕所，李东海便照常来到器械区。  
练了没几组，就感觉有人来到自己身边，没有闻到熟悉的味道，李东海也没抬头。

“原来是Omega，Omega还来这里干嘛，找事吗。”

面前那人出言讥讽道，东海看了他一眼，没回答。  
社会垃圾太多了，一个个理没完了。

没想到那人却不识趣，继续开口道：“你看看你，练得这么壮有什么用，还不是要生小孩的，还是说……你就是专门来这里勾引男人的？”

“你XX说什么呢你！嘴巴放干净点！”  
还没等李东海自己还嘴，旁边一个人影已经冲了过去。

“李赫宰！”

那边的alpha也没想到会被回怼，崩不下脸，两人很快打了起来，李东海上前死死抱住李赫宰腰，背上挨了好几拳，终于在工作人员帮助下将两人分开。

幸好打的不是特别严重，在便利店买了创口贴，轻轻给李赫宰被擦出血的地方黏上，东海生气地戳了一下道：“你有病吗，理那种人干嘛。”

李赫宰仍旧崩着一股劲儿，冷着脸回答：“他那样说，我受不了！”

“那么多性别歧视的，难道你一个个打过去？”

“别人我不管，骂你就不行。”

李东海愣了一下，觉得眼睛有点发热，心跳好像也快了几拍，讪讪地拍了下李赫宰的背掩饰自己的尴尬：“行了我有你这个朋友简直太安心了。”

“东海……”那股劲儿好像终于卸下了，李赫宰手抚上东海脖子想要检查他有没有受伤，被躲了过去。

“好痒。”

后颈是Omega最敏感的地方之一，但刚刚那一瞬两人都忘记了，反应过来之后同时将头转向另一边，李东海只觉得脸热得发烫，心也咚咚咚得好像要跳出胸膛。

“去吃点东西吧。”

李赫宰率先打破沉默站了起身，被拉起来时指尖相触感觉让东海又战栗了下，什么话也没说跟在对方身后，李东海看着他并不比自己宽大很多的背影，突然有了强烈的被保护感。

赫宰，确实是不一样的吧？

5.  
进入秋天，气温逐渐转凉了。很多课程开始了小组准备的最后阶段。  
东圭小队的会晤常常进行在学校餐厅。

“你的A呢？”曺圭贤已经把这句话当做口头禅挂在嘴边了。

“什么我的A啊。”李东海把口罩取下。

“李赫宰啊。”

“嘁，他才不是，我谁都不需要。”

最近李赫宰有门专业课催得紧，经常一下课就去找组员，已经很多天没和他们一起玩了。说曹操曹操到，李赫宰一行人也出现在餐厅门口，但是好像没看到他们，在另外一边找了桌坐下。

平时只觉得他温柔，大概对待女性更甚吧，甚至绅士地帮组里女性Omega扶好座椅。看着这场景东海莫名回忆起对方曾说过‘有喜欢的人’这件事，喜欢的人，是在那群女性Omega里面吗？

“喂，圭贤，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”

“哇东海哥，不会吧，你这么迟钝也有感觉吗！”

“只是了解一下而已。”

“好吧……唔，估计就是，见不到会很想念，对他的味道会很灵敏吧。比如说我喜欢花香味就会一直去分辨不同的味道。”

是这样吗？

鼻间似乎传来一丝若有似无的清新味道，李东海惊讶地抬头看向那边，对方仿佛也感受到了自己的信息素，将视线投过来，两人对视的瞬间，李东海的脸刷的红了。

不知道出于什么心理，他立马低下头，拉着曺圭贤匆忙离开。

6.  
……  
“你闻得到我的味道？”面前这人明明散发出青涩的苹果香气，却有着练得很结实的手臂和胸肌，实在难以将他和柔软的Omega联系在一起。

“很好闻。”这味道就差扑鼻而来了，但周围人好像并没有什么反应，李赫宰觉得有点心驰神漾，忍不住想要多跟他亲近一点，“我叫李赫宰，你呢？”

那人所指的姓名牌上清楚写着‘李东海’三个字。

李东海。

李东海并不经常来音乐社——这是来蹲点三次没遇见人的结论。  
在军队差不多待了三年，已经到了少校的级别，抗诱惑训练做了不少，李赫宰算是其中翘楚，但是在社团里见到李东海的时候，他知道自己情窦初开了。

和李东海交往不能用对待普通Omega的方式，毕竟对方曾公开表示过对某些alpha的厌恶，走在路上也经常对看到的alpha嗤之以鼻。

“你看他那副样子，他以为他是谁啊，不就是个A嘛，拽上天了。”

每每这时候曺圭贤会附和，而李赫宰总是沉默不语。

“东海，你是不是真的很讨厌alpha啊？”曾经在对方做运动的时候试探问过。彼时李东海正拿着杠铃哼哼着练手臂，闻言放下器械，做了个秀肌肉的动作，道：“你看看我这样，有alpha收服得了吗？再说，我有你和圭贤做朋友就够了，不需要认识多余的人。”

‘可我不想只当朋友啊。’李赫宰在心里默默吐槽，但没有说出口。

7.  
天气越来越热，自从李东海解锁了今年新出的草莓冰棍，非吵着天天都要吃，怕他吃太多冰拉肚子，李赫宰尽量找事情将冰棍频率控制在两天一根。

春夏是Omega发情的高发期，将选修课调整过和东海一模一样，赫宰几乎天天盯着他，生怕出了意外。  
可是东海抑制剂也没断过，偶有体温升高的情况发生，也不是发情热。  
李赫宰不知道是喜是忧。

“去便利店吧，赫宰~”

那家伙总是会用可爱的声音叫他的名字，听到这喊声李赫宰简直抗拒不了，拒绝的话即使到了嘴边也咽下去了。

“好啊。”

去的路上却出了点意外，被女性Omega拦下带到旁边的小花园里，李赫宰还想着等会儿吃完冰棍带东海去哪里吹吹风，见那家伙一脸没心没肺地荡秋千，心里有点丧气。

“我写的信，不知道哥哥是怎么考虑的呢？”

其实他没读过任何一封信。  
带着香气的信封有点刺鼻，本来他对味道这东西就很敏感，有比较之后更甚，一般收到之后都是直接处理掉，断了别人的念想。

但没想到女生竟然哭了起来，李赫宰一时间有些手足无措。

“……只要你喜欢我都可以去改变自己的。”

有Omega对自己说这话，作为一个控制欲强烈的alpha，说完全不心动是假的，但是李赫宰一抬头，看到那边的李东海正仰着头百无聊赖地哼小曲，时不时带着探究的表情看向他们这里，脑内了下李东海突然变得小鸟依人的模样，李赫宰忍不住笑了。  
“你不用为了别人去改变自己……而且，我有喜欢的人了……对不起。”

晚上李东海竟然反常地没吃完想吃的东西，一直喊腻，并本着不浪费的原则一下塞进自己嘴里。  
李赫宰舔着仿佛还残留有对方气息的草莓冰棍，看着面前人咋咋呼呼但依然好看的侧脸，觉得自己是真的栽进去了。

8.  
自从上次误摸到他的后颈，李赫宰好像陷入了一种超级饥渴的状态中。  
就连上课时也会莫名其妙看着李东海走神，眼神游走在他的身上，最后落在他脖子被头发遮盖住的地方。

很想咬下去……

幸好气温凉了之后东海早早换上了高领线衣，颈项也被中长发遮住，苹果味儿比之前减淡了些，但坐在自己身边还是像个行走的香包。

“干嘛？老盯着我，我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
李赫宰赶紧收回视线，可不能让李东海觉得自己跟其他alpha一样，每天脑子里只想些乱七八糟的东西。

但是眼神仍然控制不住的往那边飘，李东海的手指、握笔的姿势以及喝水时上下滚动的喉结，都好像对他有致命吸引力一般，李赫宰“腾”地站起身，吓了旁边东海一大跳。

“怎么了？”  
“我要去小组活动，下午别等我了。”说完没等他回复便匆匆离开自习室，直到跑出去好远，才脱力似的背靠墙大喘几口气。

疯了……他才像发情期到了的那个吧……

为什么偏偏就爱上李东海呢？

7.  
自从上次在学校餐厅偶遇后，已经一周没见到李东海，不知道他在干嘛，不回讯息也不接电话。把毫无动静的手机甩回包里，李赫宰长叹一声。

“赫宰好像不是很集中啊，学妹们长得不可爱吗？”  
“对啊，话也不跟我们讲。赫宰哥真是冷酷男啊。”

被逼参加联谊的李赫宰闻言笑了下，正要说什么，包间门被打开了，刚刚还在挂念的人突然出现在来人中。

那人看见他也吓了一跳，立刻带着责备眼神看向同学。

“东海！”见李东海好像又要跑，李赫宰一个箭步冲上去将他拉到身边坐下，“坐这里。”

“你也来联谊吗？”身边人周身泛着苹果香气，很久没有闻到了，李赫宰忍不住深呼吸几下，压住自己心头蠢蠢欲动的感觉。

李东海没有回答，即使坐下也一直没有朝自己看，一直和席间女孩们有说有笑，即使这样下颚的弧度也帅气非常。李赫宰不做声地给自己灌了许多酒，在他离开时跟了上去。

“干嘛跟着我……”  
“你终于要跟我讲话了？”

李东海又沉默了，默默掏出钥匙开了门，想要将来人挡在门外，却抵不过他的力气，被环进李赫宰怀里。

心跳又不受控制加快，整个人被催情药一般的香味环绕，他忍不住亲了李赫宰下巴，像触电般退回来，对上李赫宰同样惊讶的视线，被对方捧着脸深深地吻了回来。

“为什么……吻我？”李东海摸着嘴唇自言自语道，李赫宰又亲了他几下，发自内心地笑了：“当然是因为喜欢你啊，傻瓜。”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“是啊，就是喜欢你……”  
“……那之前为什么不说？”  
“害怕你拒绝我，毕竟你一直很讨厌alpha，但我现在知道了，原来东海也喜欢我。”  
“笨蛋李赫宰！！！！你早说我就不用想那么多了！！”

李东海揪着李赫宰的衣领将他拉向自己。多余的话不用再说，信息素散发的浓郁味道让两人又紧紧黏在一起。  
虽然都是第一次，但依照本能互相索取也契合无比，被咬着后颈做临时标记时，李东海觉得这感觉突然变得太美好了，让他想要尖叫出声。

8.  
“等等，你什么时候喜欢我的？”  
“大概是第一次闻到你的味道时候吧，太甜太好闻了。”  
“骗子！不可能！你怎么可能忍得住！”  
“或者说，在我意识到牛油果和苹果是最佳健康组合的时候？”  
“这还差不多……”  
“东海……”  
“嗯？”  
“苹果给吃吗？”  
“苹果不给，李东海给，你要吗？”  
“求之不得。”

（完）


End file.
